Family Guy (Full English Dub Cast)
If Family Guy is re-dubbed in English, it would be dubbed by Viz Media / Bang Zoom! (Los Angeles) and Funimation (Texas). The English dub will air in the near future. But if Seth MacFarlane and Mike Henry were accepted for reprises Peter Griffin, and Cleveland Brown. In a episode "The Simpson Guy" they were accepted broadcast with "The Simpsons (Full English Dub Cast)". And the characters from The Simpsons, American Dad, and more. Voice cast Main characters *Seth MacFarlane: Peter Griffin (reprised) *Wendee Lee: Lois Griffin (instead of Alex Borstein) *Spike Spencer: Chris Griffin (instead of Seth Green) *Melissa Fahn: Meg Griffin (instead of Mila Kunis) *Josh Grelle: Stewie Griffin (instead of Seth MacFarlane) *Troy Baker: Brian Griffin (instead of Seth MacFarlane) Spooner Street Neighbors *Todd Haberkorn: Glenn Quagmire (instead of Seth MacFarlane) *Cherami Leigh: Brenda Quagmire *Patrick Seitz: Joe Swanson (instead of Patrick Warburton) *Tia Ballard: Bonnie Swanson *Bryce Papenbrook: Kevin Swanson *Erin Fitzgerald: Susie Swanson *Mike Henry: Cleveland Brown (reprised) *Stephanie Nadolny (young), Ogie Banks: Cleveland Brown, Jr. (instead of Mike Henry and Kevin Michael Richardson) *Bresha Webb: Loretta Brown, Roberta Tubbs *Kimberly Brooks: Donna Tubbs-Brown *Khary Payton: Rallo Tubbs *Steve Kramer: John Herbert *Bumper Robinson: Fat Albert Supporting/Minor/Major Characters *Wendee Lee: Carol Pewterschmidt/West, Barbara Pewterschmidt, Marguerite Pewterschmidt, Lois Laura Bush Lynne Cheney Pewterschmidt (instead of Alex Borstein) *Corey Burton: Carter Pewterschmidt (instead of Seth MacFarlane) *Robin Atkin Downes: Mayor Adam West *Erica Mendez: Angela *Elric Timothy Atchison: Bruce *Robert McCollum: Carl *???: Consuela *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Diane Simmons *Kyle Hebert: Dr. Elmer Hartman *Carrie Keranen: Gina *Max Mittelman: Al Harrington *JB Blanc: Horace *Kari Wahlgren (Ida Davis), Richard Epcar: Dan Quagmire *Jason Marsden: Jake Tucker *Jamieson Price: Jerome *Josh Keaton: Derek Wilcox *Kate Higgins: Jillian Russell-Wilcox *Chris Tergliafera: Jim Kaplan *Travis Willingham: Jonathan Weed *Karen Strassman: Joyce Kinney *Peter Lurie: Judge *Wally Wingert: Mort Goldman *Michelle Ruff: Muriel Goldman *Sonny Strait: Neil Goldman *Troy Baker: Jasper *Kirk Thornton: Bruce *Johnny Yong Bosch: Dylan Flannigan *???: Ollie Williams *???: Opie *Fred Tatasciore: Principal Shepherd *???: Rupert *???: Beth *???: Vinny *???: Fjurg Van Der Ploeg *???: Lisa *???: Johnson *???: Charlie (Death Has a Shadow) *???: Nancy the Postal Lady *??? (Dick), ??? (Paul): Dick and Paul *???: Olivia Fuller *???: Dave Campbell *Laura Bailey: Dotty Campbell *???: Barney Stinson *???: Ted Mosby *???: Max Weinstein *???, ??? (young): Tracy Flannigan *Matthew Mercer: New Brian *Neil Kaplan: Seamus Levine *Tony Oliver: Tom Tucker *Lauren Tom: Tricia Takanawa *Rob Paulsen: Greased Up Deaf Guy *Steve Kramer: Francis Griffin *Janice Kawaye: Joan Quagmire More / Disney / Looney Tunes / Fictional characters *Wendee Lee: Lindsey *Paul St. Peter: Kool-Aid Man *Caitlin Glass: Nicole the Giant Chicken *???: LaDawn *Jamie Marchi: Maid Madeline *???: Ruth *Cree Summer: Esther *Cindy Robinson: Patty *???: Jesse Jackson *???: Janet *Christine Marie Cabanos: Eliza Pinchley, Katie Griffin *???: Maria Jimenez *???: Dr. Katz *???: Denise *???: Other Meg *???: Lisa McDonald *Erica Lindbeck: Mary-Kate Olsen, Ashley Olsen *???: Coat Check Woman *???: Jenny *???: Stephanie *Cristina Vee: Cindi *JB Blanc: Tyler Griffin *???: Peter's Sperm Donation Offspring *Benjamin Diskin: Larry Griffin *Melissa Fahn: Russian Meg *???: Mickey McFinnigan *???: Bob Belcher *???: Ralph Kramden *???: Joe's Mom *Patrick Seitz: Jaws *???: Kimi *???: Grinch *???: Principal Sloan *???: Cookie Monster *???: Big Bird *???: Uncle Statler *???: Barbershop Quartet *Kyle Hebert: Winnie the Pooh *Troy Baker: Eyeore, Buzz Lightyear *???: Fred Flintstone *???: Wilma Flintstone *???: Barney Rubble *???: George Jetson *???: Kermit the Frog *???: Jane Jetson *???: Stanley Kowalski *???: Pinocchio *???: Inspector Gadget *Tara Platt: Ellie (show dog) *John Paul Karliak: Wile E. Coyote *Roger Craig Smith: Bugs Bunny, Speedy Gonzales, Sheriff Woody *Quinton Flynn: Elmer Fudd, Mickey Mouse *Travis Willingham: Sylvester Pussycat, Foghorn Leghorn *Fred Tatasciore: Yosemite Sam *Steven Blum: Road Runner, Tasmanian Devil, Jafar *Sonny Strait: Porky Pig *Stephanie Sheh: Bo Peep *Cindy Robinson: Minnie Mouse *Kirk Thornton: Iago *???: Jack Skellington *Wally Wingert: Goofy *Charles Martinet: Mario, Luigi DC/Marvel characters *Robbie Daymond: Spider-Man *Troy Baker: Batman *Travis Willingham: Superman, Thor *Susan Eisenberg: Wonder Woman *Fred Tatasciore: Hulk *Laura Bailey: Black Window Other Versions of the Main characters *Seth MacFarlane: Jack, Woodsman, Prince Charming, Jack Be Nimble (uncensored version) *Wendee Lee: Wife, Cinderella, Little Red Riding Hood's mother, Lady Tremaine, Grandma *Spike Spencer: The Giant *Melissa Fahn: Drizella Tremaine *Josh Grelle: The Golden Goose, Little Red Riding Hood, Anastasia Tremaine *Troy Baker: Big Bad Wolf, Cow, Dog/Horse *Corey Burton: Grandpa *Todd Haberkorn: Rumpleforeskin, Ball Guest *Wally Wingert: The Troll *Patrick Seitz: The Carriage/Crippled Farmhand *Neil Kaplan: The Knight *Robin Atkin Downes: The Fairy Godmother Simpsons characters *Dan Castellaneta: Homer Simpson *Tara Platt: Marge Simpson, Patty Bouvier, Selma Bouvier *Cathy Weseluck: Bart Simpson *Hynden Walch: Lisa Simpson *Janice Kawaye: Maggie Simpson *Steven Blum: Santa's Little Helper *Tom Kane: Abe Simpson *Todd Haberkorn: Moe Szyslak *Paul St. Peter: Barney Gumble *Michael Yurchak: Lenny Leonard *Keith Silverstein: Carl Carlson, James Woods *Richard Steven Horvitz: Dr. Nick Riviera *Christopher Sabat: Krusty the Clown *Wally Wingert: Mayor Joe Quimby *Kevin Michael Richardson: Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *Kyle Hebert: Chief Clancy Wiggum *Samuel Vincent: Ralph Wiggum *Phil LaMarr: Officier Lou *Adrian Pasdar: Comic Book Guy *Maile Flanagan: Nelson Muntz *Brian Drummond: Todd Flanders *John DiMaggio : Hans Moleman *Drake Bell: Squeaky-Voiced Teen *Derek Stephen Prince: Blue-Haired Lawyer *David Vincent: Kodos American Dad! characters *Seth MacFarlane: Stan Smith *Morgan Garrett: Francine Smith *Todd Haberkorn: Steve Smith *Erin Fitzgerald: Hayley Smith *Mike McFarland: Roger the Alien *???: Klaus Heisler *Benjamin Diskin: Barry Robinson *Peter Jessop: Avery Bullock Villains *Derek Stephen Prince: Bertram *Dee Bradley Baker: Ernie the Giant Chicken *Keith Silverstein: James Woods (instead of himself) *Sandy Fox: Penelope *Travis Willingham: Jeffery Fecalman *Elizabeth Maxwell: Mrs. Lana Lockhart *Eric Vale, Zach Callison (young): Patrick Pewterschmidt *Colleen Clinkenbeard: Karen Griffin *Yuri Lowenthal: Mental Mike *Morgan Garrett: Sonja *Keith Ferguson: Mel Gibson *Josh Grelle: Evil Stewie *Cassandra Lee Morris: Connie D'Amico *Steven Blum: Evil Monkey Celebrities‎ *Robbie Daymond: Justin Bieber *Dave Fennoy: Bill Cosby *Jeremy Shada: Justin Timberlake *Fred Tatasciore: John Madden *???: Pat Summerall *???: Erin Moran *???: Scott Baio *???: George W. Bush *???: Britney Spears *???: Osama Bin Laden *???: Jerry Seinfeld *???: Priscilla *???: Miley Cyrus *???: Lauren Conrad *Ian Sinclair: Bruce Jenner / Caitlyn Jenner *Kirk Thornton: Stan Lee *???: Cheryl Tiegs *???: Bill Clinton *???: Taylor Swift *???: Walt Disney *Keith Silverstein: Barack Obama *???: Arnold Schwarzenegger *Roger Craig Smith: Tom Hanks Religion *Steve Blum: God *Brandon McInnis: Jesus Christ *???: Satan *Elric Timothy Atchison: Buddha *J. Michael Tatum: Death *???: Santa Claus Additional Voices *Kimlinh Tran See also *List of Characters from Adults Cartoons (Full English Dub Cast)- Category:English Dub Category:Family Guy Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:Redub Category:Bang Zoom! Redubs Category:Viz Media Redubs Category:Studiopolis Redubs Category:Funimation Redubs Category:New Generation Redubs Category:Ocean Group redubs